bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapient Species
In the BIONICLE Universe, there were many beings who ruled, conquered, and served. The ones classified as non-Rahi species have several abilities, including the trait of speech, while others are regarded as unable to speak, otherwise known as Rahi. They were good, bad, traitorous, industrious and powerful. These were species who are known to be intelligent, and generally have their own civilizations. Matoran Universe Matoran/Toa/Turaga Matoran were the laborers of the universe, living in Metru Nui, Voya Nui, and the Bionicle Mainland just to name a few of many places. They are generally regarded as weak, but have the capability to transform into Toa. Since Matoran couldn't use Kanohi, they wore Powerless Great and Noble Kanohi. They had innate elemental powers. However, the Av-Matoran, Matoran of Light, and Shadow Matoran had the ability to channel their elemental powers to a certain extent, along with abilities that could only be activated by linking up to a Toa. When certain Av-Matoran reach the end of their lifespan, they turn into Bohrok, mechanical creatures controlled by Krana meant to serve Mata Nui. A Toa was a larger being that was formed when a destined Matoran brought a Toa Stone to a Suva (however, there have been other means of creating Toa). They had the ability to use the elemental powers that laid dormant inside them as Matoran and use their Kanohi masks, which were powerless as a Matoran. Almost every Toa carried weapons which they used for melee combat and to channel their elemental powers. When a Toa achieved their destiny, they could give up their Toa power in order to become Turaga. Turaga were Matoran-sized elders who had weaker elemental powers and could use Noble Kanohi, weaker versions of the Great Kanohi they wore as a Toa. Each Turaga carried a Badge of Office, which was usually a transformed version of their Toa Tools. Skakdi The inhabitants of the island of Zakaz were brutal, traitorous, and usually very angry. They have organic spines and many different elemental powers. They were given these powers by a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Piraka are Skakdi. Vortixx The inhabitants of Xia have a society dominated by females, as well as a deadly practice that forces partakers to climb a living mountain. Roodaka is a Vortixx. While male Vortixx did exist, they were regarded very lowly, being given horrible jobs and almost no chance at getting better lives. Zyglak A savage, reptilian-like species, accidentally spawned from the remains of the Matoran making process, in which the Great Beings were trying to produce the first Krana instead. They were cast out, and left to nurse feelings of hatred towards all other species. Makuta Makuta were a species of beings created by Mata Nui, initially meant to create Rahi for the Matoran Universe. They were created about 100,000 years ago, using Antidermis from the Makuta Pool somewhere in the Southern Islands. All Makuta were members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an evil organization lead by Teridax, formerly by Miserix. They are shapeshifters, but have evolved so that they have became nothing but gaseous entities. They need an armor to inhabit, or else their energy will dissipate within a few weeks. Makuta controlled the element of Shadow and also had 42 other powers, which they could use to create Kraata. They could only inhabit robotic or non-living bodies. If a Makuta managed to absorb another living being into their essence, they would have to be able to destroy the mind of the being they had absorbed to live. There are only two existing Makuta remaining in the Bionicle Universe: a Teridax from an alternate universe and Miserix. Spherus Magna Vorox The Vorox were once a species of intelligent beings known as the Sand Tribe on Spherus Magna, but years of nomadic wandering through the Bara Magnan deserts devolved them into primitive beasts. During the Core War, they fought for the Element Lord of Sand. They ended up on Bara Magna after The Shattering. Some of the Vorox were on Bota Magna after the Shattering. These Vorox were able to keep their sentience due to the better living conditions. One such Vorox was Kabrua. Skrall The Skrall are a group of warriors once known as the Rock Tribe on Spherus Magna. In the Core War, they fought for the Element Lord of Rock. After the Shattering, the Skrall on Bara Magna were led by Tuma, the only remaining Leader Skrall. Only a few Skrall were ever named. After Mata Nui defeated Tuma, the Skrall were forced out of Roxtus, travelling through the desert in groups. At one time, the female Skrall gained Psionic powers and more intelligence. This led to them being shunned by the male Skrall. When the Skrall moved south due to Baterra attacks, the females were left to survive on their own. They eventually became known as the Sisters of the Skrall. Agori The Agori are beings about the size of a Matoran. They don't fight; they hire Glatorian to do that for them. Some of them sometimes fight in the Arena, but mainly as vehicle pilots. Not many Agori fight, but it was the disputes of their villages that started the Glatorian system. These matches between two village's Glatorian were started to prevent another war. The object of dispute went to the winner. Zesk The Zesk were once normal Agori-like creatures. After the Great Being's experimented with their genes, they gained stinger tails and were forced to walk on all fours. After the Shattering, the Zesk devolved into a species of ravaging beasts. They don't fight, but they can steal. Zesk speak a broken, primitive version of the Agori language. Bone Hunters The Bone Hunters are non-Agori nomads that live in the desert. They are affiliated with the Rock Tribe and raid desert caravans and sometimes villages. They all rode on Rock Steeds. The Ice Agori Metus later convinced them to ally with the Skrall. Great Beings The Great Beings were very powerful, intelligent creators who were in charge of Spherus Magna. Eventually, they made the Element Lords so they wouldn't have to put up with the disputes of their planet's species. After the Core War, it is unknown where they went or what became of them. The Great Beings had the urge to create. Other Kestora The Kestora were a species of purple and black beings inhabiting the Red Star and the City of Silver Pocket Dimension. Their purpose in the Red Star was to maintain it. In the City of Silver Pocket Dimension, the Kestora attacked a city, trying to drive out a creature. Takanuva, thinking the Kestora inhabited the city and the creature was an invader, drove the creature out of the city. Takanuva later learned the truth, and forged an alliance with the creature to drive the Kestora out. Takanuva then created a fireworks display, which distracted the Kestora long enough for the creature to reclaim the city and lock the Kestora out. Unnamed species *Botar's species *Brutaka's species *Axonn's species *Sidorak's Species *Krekka's Species *Krahka's species *Hydraxon's species *Nocturn's species *Each of the Barraki's individual species *Various Dark Hunters' species *The Glatorian species *Trinuma's species *Keetongu's species *Tobduk's species *Johmak's species *Jerbraz's species *The species of the City-Building Creatures